Dice
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Lucifer yg berjaya dalam kehancuran bumi; keangkuhan untuk akhir dunia. Dean yg mengandalkan putaran dadu untuk penentuan abadi; pengorbanan demi mereka yang tersisa. Dan keduanya terkukung dlm 'cinta'. M/M Slash: Lucifer!Sam/Dean.


Pairing: Lucifer!Sam/Dean.  
><span>Rating<span>: M untuk tingkat kekerasan, imajinasi mental, permainan pisau.  
><span>Summary<span>: Lemparan dadu untuk penentuan. Lemparan dadu untuk kematian.  
><span>Warning<span>: Ada karakter yang meninggal.

* * *

><p>Perang yang tak terelak, dunia yang rata oleh kehancuran abadi dan para ciptaan yang menghujat Sang Pencipta.<br>Tak ada lagi yang tersisa di permukaan bumi ini... semuanya punah dalam distorsi puing dan ludes tenggelam bersama terbitnya rasa kebencian dan ombang-ambing limbung perasaan yang tak bertuan.

Mereka yang terkapar dan mengejang dalam renggang kematian di lautan darah bersama kocar-kacir serak daging di segala penjuru mata memandang... mereka adalah tubuh-tubuh yang pernah dihabitasi oleh para malaikat nan perkasa. Ya, merekalah yang mengawali gerakan peperangan dan mereka pula yang bermain dalam situasi kemelut kiamat dan menjadikan bumi sebagai medan pertempuran terakhir,  
>Dan mereka... selalu mereka yang berdiri atas nama Tuhan... juga mereka yang akhirnya terabai oleh rantai komando tertinggi setelah Michael jatuh di bawah telapak kaki Lucifer,<p>

Seperti Dean kini menegak tanah di bawah sol sepatu Sam.

Sam katakan kalau dia _sudah_ berusaha melawan.  
>Sam selalu katakan kalau dia <em>tak sanggup<em> hidup tanpanya.  
>Sam juga katakan kalau dia... <em>sungguh<em> mencintainya.

Sayangnya... Lucifer mengatakan hal serupa melalui mulut Sam setiap jari-jari dari kedua tangan itu merobek tubuh-tubuh para malaikat yang terkapar; satu per satu untaian kata serupa kala mencabuti dan menguliti jiwa-jiwa malang para manusia yang sebelumnya terkukung dan merana dalam tubuh-tubuh itu,  
>Dan semua ekstravaganza terarah eksklusif hanya untuknya ketika ia akhirnya 'membuang' Michael dari tubuhnya dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan adik tercinta untuk memohon,<p>

Memohon agar Sam menghentikan eksekusi masal ini, berhenti membumi hanguskan bumi dan meruntuhkan pilar-pilar menyangga surga. Dan ia memohon... agar Sam mengambilnya sebagai pengganti atas 6 miliar nyawa yang tersisa di bumi ini,  
>Memohon dan terus memohon... Tapi ia tak pernah memohon agar Sam berjuang memperoleh kesadarannya kembali karena ia tahu...<p>

Sam sudah hilang.

Kenyataan itu pahit, sebagaimana kesadaran penuh bahwa cinta dan perasaannya selama ini juga telah hilang ditelan kelambu takdir antara gelar kakak dan adik bersama perbedaan label 'surga' dan 'neraka' dimana semuanya bertolak pada penghujung kelamnya formasi kiamat.

Seharusnya kesenjangan adalah isyarat. Tidak di Detroit saat Zachariah membawanya ke masa depan, ataupun tepat di hadapannya kala ini... berulang kali Lucifer katakan bahwa semua ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.  
>Langkahnya memilih bungkam dari naluri hati dan berpegang teguh pada prinsip jahanam; melempar dadu demi mengadu peruntungan atas pertaruhan lembar terakhir dari perjalanan bab kehidupan Sam Winchester...<br>Dan tak ubahnya bajingan, di detik adik tercintanya memanggil namanya... ia melempar bendera putih begitu saja dan pupuskan gaung perjuangan yang sedang berjalan, dan biarkan iblis-iblis berdansa di atas simbahan darah milik mereka yang pernah terdeskripsi di indera pengelihatannya sebagai sahabat.

Namun sekali ini, sekali ini saja... ia ingin menebus seluruh kesalahannya.

Dan disinilah dirinya setelah Lucifer menciptakan sangkar yang ter-khusus baginya... seindah kerajaan Athena dengan tonggak-tonggak kokoh yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan mayat yang tersusun mewah bak pahatan karya Michaelangelo; bersanding lantai yang terbuat dari belukar mawar berduri se-eksotik anyaman rambut Medusa.  
>Dan inilah dirinya setelah Lucifer melucuti seluruh harga dirinya. Dengan kalung nama di leher, ia adalah 'anjing'. Dengan belenggu rantai di kedua tangan, ia adalah 'budak'. Dengan tubuh tanpa selembar kain, ia adalah 'pelacur'.<p>

Walau panggilan "kakak" telah berganti menjadi cemooh "jalang" dan utaraan kalimat telah berganti intonasi perintah,  
>Dan semua yang dikasihinya terpajang di atas balok-balok salib di seputar sangkarnya... menggeliat, menangisi pernah sejalan kisah dengannya, mengerang parau jijik akan namanya; Bobby disana, Ellen disana, Jo disana, Cassie disana, Lisa disana, Ben disana... dan burung-burung pemakan bangkai menguak seluruh daging-daging mereka,<br>Sejauh invasi kegilaan yang mulai meneror pikiran dan jiwa, ia akan tetap bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki itu dan mengais kesadaran penuh... _siapa_ yang melakukan ini kepadanya.

Lucifer memang bukan Sam,  
>Tapi Sam adalah Lucifer sejak dirinya ini memilih memegang harapan dunia dan mengatakan "ya" untuk Michael.<p>

Maka seharusnya tak ada kata "tidak" jika Sam menggunakan keahlian baik dari berbagai jenis penggunaan bilah tajam senjata ataupun berbagai jenis versi rajaman Ironmaiden dan terus menerus menjajal tubuhnya hanya untuk mengukir tanda ironi, bahkan pertontonkan dirinya di depan 666 jenderal perang dari susunan tahta garu neraka dan membuat mereka tersenyum layak dirinya adalah sebuah tragedi di atas panggung yang pernah tersebut 'jalinan'.

Manusia-manusia yang berpapas dengannya akan memanggilnya "Judas" dan meludahi wajahnya. Iblis-iblis yang menilainya akan menaruh hitungan angka mata uang jiwa untuk membeli keangkuhannya.  
>Dan Sang Kematian telah memalingkan muka darinya.<p>

Menelan mentah-mentah tubi-tubi ketentuan penghinaan tingkat biadab dari sudut pandang 'cinta'...  
>Terkadang... ia ingin melepaskan segalanya dan melarikan diri barang sejenak dalam ilusi kematian yang tak pernah bisa diperolehnya. Dan terkadang, bagaimanapun ungkapan kata berulang kali terperosok bersama lidah yang kelu; bagaimanapun rekah teriakan berakhir berulang kali dengan cerai berai organ-organ tubuh ini; bagaimanapun berulang kali utaraan kalimat parau "aku disini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu" dari mulutnya selama jemari kedua tangan itu menyulam sekujur daging dan kulit... ia selalu berpikir,<p>

Apakah Michael pernah mencintai Lucifer sedalam ini...?

Detik demi detik,  
>Jam demi jam,<br>Hari demi hari,  
>Minggu demi minggu,<br>Bulan demi bulan,  
>Tahun demi tahun,<br>Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti Divine Comedy karya Dante Alighieri.

Karena Lucifer adalah Sam, dan dirinya bukan Michael.  
>Dean akhirnya mengunci harapan dalam kotak Pandora, jatuhkan seluruh kartu bab kehidupannya tanpa putaran dadu.<p>

Dan ketika pikiran dan jiwa mulai menerima segala kolaborasi deskripsi Acedia...

Pada akhir tahun keenam, Sam membebaskan ikatan pasung dari kedua pergelangannya, merubah keseluruhan menu dan menyuapinya sup Yggdrasil, lalu membasuh sekujur tubuhnya dengan air sungai Tir na nÓg dan memakaikannya jubah bludru terbaik. Tak ada utaraan patah kata selama sesekali pautan temu tatap, bahkan ketika adiknya menggiringnya berjalan-jalan ke reruntuhan kota kelahiran dirinya dan Sam, yaitu Lawrance.

Meski begitu, ia bisa melihat rona Superbia yang telah memudar di setiap garis serat dalam kolam iris hazel kala fokus terarah pada puing-puing seiring semilir angin mendayu pelan membawa bau darah dan bangkai; juga pada bumbung kepul asap seiring sayup-sayup lengking tangisan manusia-manusia yang bermain putaran nasib dengan iblis-iblis laknat bergelora dalam penging hujan asteroid-asteroid Apophis yang mempapas bumi.

Sam akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan suara bak senandung Siren mengisi relung jiwa,  
>"Ayahku membuat kami dan manusia... Mereka menempati manusia dan harapkan bicara, bertindak, berpikir seperti manusia. Aku menempati Sam Winchester dan harapanku hanya cinta. Kenapa kau tak bisa memberikan cinta untuk adikmu sendiri?"<p>

Tentu saja pertanyaan itu... merupakan pertanyaan retorikal.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan memandang sayu pada kedua kakinya... dimana telapak kakinya memijak tengkorak kepala yang separuh terbenam tanah dan di seluruh penjuru masih terdapat tak terhitung gelimpang tulang belulang.  
>Matahari pagi yang berpendar suram di antara rimbun awan-awan Asgard menaungi tebar lentera jiwa yang kelam bak kunang-kunang semenjak para Reaper tak tahu harus mengantar kemana karena bumi telah menjadi angkara neraka sekaligus realita surga.<p>

"Aku _hanya_ berdiri untuk adikku, dan kau _selalu_ berdiri untuk dirimu. Kau dan aku berbeda, dan aku hanya mencintai manusia." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Di bawah hias kepingan-kepingan pecahan bulan yang tergambar membentang membentuk cakrawala Andromeda...  
>Sam menoleh padanya,<p>

"Kau mencintai adikmu?"

Lagi-lagi... pertanyaan serupa.  
>Dan bisa terlihat semu kiblat seringai berkonotasi integral dibalik senyum semanis dewi Aphrodite disana.<br>Mendesah panjang akan kepastian prolog dari seri permainan psikopat yang pasti menjerumuskannya pada pihak korban... Mau tak mau, ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur dan mengangguk pendek.

Tiba-tiba pistol Colt Paterson dengan ukiran tulisan '_non timebo mala_' dikeluarkan dari saku dalam jas putih dan gagang diselipkan ke jemari tangan kanannya sembari Sam mengucap dengan perlahan,

"1 Peluru, 1 kesempatan. Itu adalah peluru original buatan Samuel Colt, kau bisa mengakhiri semua dan berdiri tegap di atas tanah surga, mengambil kembali harkatmu sebagai pahlawan. Aku _sudah_ berdiri lebih dari cukup."  
>Kemudian libatkan jemari pada gagang, kuatkan seiring kesatuan genggam erat, dan bibir tipis mengecup kening dengan ciuman lembut yang penuh arti ketulusan serta...<p>

_Perpisahan_.

Ia tak bergerak... dan terdiam membeku ketika Sam benar-benar serius beranjak, berpaling darinya dan berdiri membelakanginya.  
>Detak jantungnya memburu begitu mengecek pistol, sebuah peluru aktif terdapat di dalamnya.<p>

6 Tahun tenggelam dalam belukar sukma,  
>6 Tahun meniti duka bersama adik tercinta,<br>6 Tahun menanti ayunan kapak-kapak Guillotine sampai pada lehernya,  
>1 Meter,<br>1 Pemegang pedang surga dan 1 pemegang tahta neraka,  
>Dan senjata api Holy Grail ada di tangannya.<p>

Ibu jari tarik pelatuk dan ia memicing saat mengangkat tangan yang gemetar, arahkan ujung laras pada tengkorak belakang kepala adiknya.

1 Meter,  
>1 Jalan kebebasan...<p>

Dari 'cinta'.

Melodi cekikik tawa dari jiwa-jiwa sesat yang melalang buana di antara nyanyian "haleluya" dari surga...  
>Dan ia meratap pada gemuruh kepak sayap Hugin dan Munin,<p>

"_...Dengar, Dean. Kau adalah kakakku,"_

"_Dan aku bersedia mati untukmu."_

"Sammy..." Memejam erat seketika tangan mengganti arahan dengan ujung laras pada tengkorak kanan kepalanya dan telunjuk menarik pemicu,

Suara dentum tembakan menggema, dan burung-burung gagak yang tadinya sibuk mengambil sisa daging pada onggok tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa langsung berterbangan ke angkasa.  
>Sesaat, untuk sesaat... hening menyelami seputar dan segala rekoleksi memori semasa hidup berputar tanpa henti.<p>

_Sammy_, _Sammy_, _Sammy_... Satu-satunya nama penopang kerinduan yang terus tersebut dalam kepala bak mantra kini tertumpuk semu rintihan kematian yang mencengkam seluruh tulang.  
>Dan ia...<p>

Belum menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Bau bubuk mesiu dan kepul asap tipis dari lubang ujung laras...  
>Tekanan genggaman kuat pada panjang laras bersama rentang bayangan tangan; ia membuka kedua kelopak mata hanya untuk menyambut sekilas layang jemari tangan yang mencengkeram rahangnya,<br>"...!" Jemari kedua tangannya reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu seketika baris kuku merajam kulit dan dongakkan paksa wajahnya.

"Selalu, huh?" Sam luweskan semeringah seakan barusan hanya ide lelucon belaka.  
>"<em>Selalu<em> sia-siakan pilihan..." Tangan sepasang milik Sam menarik pistol dan hancurkan senjata api dalam sekali remas, luluhkan sampai tak bersisa... sementara wajah mendekat, "Aku _selalu_ berdiri di depanmu dan kau _selalu_ menerawang pada Sammy,_ selalu_ memungkiri dan _selalu_ memandang 1 bingkai..."  
>Bibir tipis disana merapat pada telinga kanannya dan desahkan nafas hangat dalam lubang telinga sebareng lanjutan kalimat,<br>"Apa karena aku _selalu_ Sammy bagimu? Apa karena wajah dan tubuh ini _selalu_ identikal dari Sammy... maka kau harus _selalu_ bertindak sebagai kakak demi Sammy?"

Pegangannya di pergelangan tangan itu melemah dan lepaskan dengan pasrah sebareng kedua matanya yang menatap semakin sayu.  
>Tentu, ia selalu tahu itu. Tak perlu pengulangan dalam pembuktian pernyataan lisan karena 'selalu' dan 'Sammy', keduanya adalah dua kata setara dalam pertentangan kemelut batin yang tak pernah bisa dilawan.<br>Lucifer mungkin merantai keberadaannya, namun keseluruhan dirinya terikat penuh oleh Sam. Dan adiknya telah memiliki kontrak utuh atas perasaannya, hatinya, jiwanya, dan raganya.

Walaupun ia harus terus berdiri di atas jembatan antara pembatas alam kenyataan dan alam mimpi; apapun bentuk pria di hadapannya ini...

"_...Kau akan selalu menjadi adikku."_

Sam memicing dan menarik diri,  
>Namun jemari itu kini menyendok dagunya. "Walau aku mengekang kebebasanmu dan memperlakukanmu seperti binatang," Dan satu persatu jari menuruni jenjang leher, menyusuri pinggiran kalung solid berbahan emas putih yang melingkar bulat di leher, lalu pada ukir tulisan '<em>Quis ut Frater?<em>', "...Walau aku merusak tubuh dan kepribadian dari jiwamu," Dan menyelip pada kerah dari jubah,  
>"...Walau aku membiarkan keenam jenderal terbaikku bermain dan menyetubuhimu berulang kali... Aku akan selalu menjadi adikmu, hm?"<p>

"..." Ia memejam erat mengingat keseluruhan 6 tahun yang dilaluinya. Itu tak pernah sebanding dengan 30 tahun di dalam garu neraka karena disana, adiknya tak pernah ada secara sempurna dan menonton setiap detik segala penderitaannya.

Sam menarik garis senyum saat jemari bergerak menyibak, "Kau ini... sungguh tak paham apapun, hm?"  
>Dan satu-satunya pelapis dari sekujur kulit yang baru sembuh dari puluhan sayat, rajam, sulam; jatuh menyisir elok tubuh.<br>"Menyedihkan..." Utaraan datar penuh indikasi godaan, dan sekejap, senyum disana tiba-tiba hilang seiring luncur kepal tangan kiri,

Menghajar keras wajahnya hingga tubuh terhuyung jatuh. Itu jauh dari sekedar 'hanya' karena tendangan keras yang menyusul kemudian kini bersarang telak pada perut buatnya meringkuk dan tersengal sebareng kucur darah dari mulutnya akibat organ dalamnya yang kemungkinannya terluka parah; dan ia mengejang pelan tepat sol sepatu memijak bahunya, memaksa tubuhnya merebah di atas puing-puing tembok.  
>Sesaat lelehan darah dari mulut menuruni pipi ke rahang, Sam menyepak dengkul kaki kirinya agar berikan lowong antar kedua kaki, kemudian jongkok bersimpuh 1 kaki di ruang yang terbuka dan jemari dari tangan sepasang disana meraba paha kanannya, turun perlahan hingga pangkal paha seakan sedang menenangkan seekor kuda binal sembari merangkai utaraan,<p>

"Hanya kau... selalu kau yang membuatku berdiri dalam konflik..."

Sungguh... sudah tak mampu bicara sepatah kata ataupun berpikir lebih saat susah payah beranjak duduk hanya untuk melihat kilatan pisau Phoenix Re di genggaman tangan kanan disana.

"Semua memandangku keparat dan bangsat, tapi hanya kau... selalu kau yang membuatku berdiri tanpa nama..." Ujar adiknya tanpa lepaskan kontak antar pandang sewaktu ujung pisau yang dingin mulai menyusuri memar merah dari hasil bekas tendangan yang tergambar di permukaan kulit perut... dan perlahan turun ke pangkal paha kiri,

"..." Ia menggiris pedih sesaat sisi runcing telah menguak pusat kerut dubur dan kedua sisi bergerigi dengan posisi lempeng horisontal mengiris ke kedalaman anus secara perlahan,  
>Jari-jari kedua tangan mengeruk tanah ketika tubuhnya mulai merenggang dan ia mendongak sebareng kepul sengal udara panas dari bukaan mulutnya yang beradu dengan temperatur dingin di pagi hari... Tapi ia tak pernah mengerang lebih karena dirinya telah terlatih untuk bersikap bebal dan bungkam.<p>

"Hanya kau... selalu kau..." Seduh kalimat dengan tampilan ekspresi dingin dari Sam,

Seraya lalukan gerayang jemari pada keindahan lembah-lembah otot sekujur tubuh bagian depan dan kuku-kuku memaut dalam pada tato pentagram... lalu merunduk, dan rambut pirang gelap selembut sutera yang kini sebatas pundak meliuk mengikuti arah gravitasi saat wajah manis itu mendekat,  
>Mulut disana meraup gigit pada lingkaran puting dada sembari tangan sepasang itu mendalamkan perlahan keseluruhan bilah pisau... dan kini punggungnya merebah penuh, menggerus di atas permukaan tajam dari celah-celah puing selama bilah menggergaji dinding rektum setiap ia bernafas.<p>

Sam sisakan jilat pada ujung puting sementara darah mengalir dari bekas koyak gigitan, dan teruskan utaraan kala mengambil jarak,  
>"Tidakkah kau mengerti... perlakuanku padamu atas semua ini...?"<p>

Dan untuk kalimat-kalimat itu, ia mengernyit sebareng paksakan diri membuka kedua bibir, "...Aku... minta maaf- Sam'y... Aku minta maaf aku tak bisa... menjagamu dengan baik... Aku minta maaf atas segala kehancuran yang harus kau lalui selama aku... tak ada di sampingmu... Aku sungguh minta maaf..."

Dan seakan tanggapan, kedua dengkul kakinya dicengkeram, lalu lebarkan bukaan hingga otot-otot interior sphinkter otomatis mengapit kedua sisi bilah bergerigi, "...NGGHH!" Baris gigi atas dan bawah saling beradu, jari-jari kakinya secara putus asa mencari pegangan tumpu dan jari-jari kedua tangan terus mencari pegangan solid pada campuran serpih tulang dan bebatuan kasar...  
>Sakit, sangat sakit... dan Sam atau Lucifer, Sam yang sisakan memori atau Lucifer yang terbuang dari peran adik... keduanya tak membiarkannya hanyut dalam sungai Styx karena keduanya...<p>

Sam mendekat hingga jarak tipis antar bibir, kedua pupil dalam kolam iris hazel menyelaminya saat bicara,  
>"Kau tahu semua ini bukan tentang barter."<br>Kemudian pegangan di kedua dengkul kaki menghilang, ujung jari terasa menguak pinggiran kerut dubur, rapatan jari telunjuk dengan jari tengah tangan masuk dalam lubang anus yang becek oleh darah dan menekan lempeng bilah...  
>"Kau juga tahu semua ini bukan tentang Sammy." Lanjut Sam kembali.<p>

...Keduanya _selalu_ membuatnya kembali menghadap pada kesadaran penuh bahwa ia masih ada,  
>Dan ia tak berdaya.<br>Ya, ini bukan tentang Sammy, melainkan tentang keberadaannya bagi Sammy. Dan ia tak berdaya lepaskan diri dari rantai 'kewajiban'.

Walau perih sangat tak terhingga deskripsinya akibat tekanan bilah pisau yang masih bersarang di dalam... ia usahakan bergerak; mengangkat tangan kirinya, jemari yang gemetar menyeka rambut adiknya dari pipi kanan disana sembari mengucap pelan di tengah sengal yang beralur berat, "...S-Sam'y... biarkan- aku 'jatuh'..."

"_Dan tinggalkan aku 'disana'."_

Setelah pernyataan itu, bilah pisau langsung dikeluarkan dan tubuhnya lagi-lagi mengejang bersamaan erangan pendek... selanjutnya tanpa kesempatan menghela nafas, tarikan kasar pada kalung nama di leher membawa tubuhnya bangun bersambung tubuhnya yang lemas dibalikkan agar duduk dalam dekap dimana posisi punggung bersandar pada setelan jas serba putih kenaan adiknya.

Sekilas, ia menatap wajah-wajah manusia yang menonton dari kejauhan dengan bara-bara ekspresi pilu bercampur aduk muak.  
>Jemari kanan yang kuat milik Sam menyusuri batang penisnya yang telah setengah ereksi mengambil fokusnya kembali dan ia merenggang pendek kala jamah dari tangan sepasangnya lagi mengarungi tubuh bagian depan secara intensif dengan tingkah posesif sekaligus mencerna, menghitung porsi yang dapat dibelah dengan rajaman kuku.<p>

Apakah ini tanda bukti pembalasan segala kebencian terpendam dari Sam untuknya? Apakah ini tanda bukti cinta dari Lucifer untuk Michael?  
>Entah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri perang kiamat dengan kemenangan mutlak di pihak iblis adalah rambu benar di pihak anugerah atau penyelesaian... Sam <em>kini<em> selalu ada untuknya.

Ada atas kiblat penghianatannya.  
>Ada untuk melampiaskan frustasi padanya.<br>Ada karena pilihan dirinya.

Ketika tangan kanannya reflek memegang pergelangan tangan kanan yang bekerja pada batang penisnya... dari belakang, desah mengisi lubang telinga kanannya,  
>"Akan kujatuhkan kau kemanapun kau mau dan akan kubawa Acheron langsung di hadapanmu... <em>jika<em> kau memanggil namaku."

Untuk sejenak, pernyataan 'nama' dan 'akan'... buatnya mengedip layak pertimbangan selama pandangan memudar dalam kelabu lirih bercampur enggah akibat kocokan yang semakin kasar sementara jemari tangan sepasang milik adiknya telah turun, rapatan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menguak dan mengisi saluran anusnya yang becek oleh darah; bergerak keluar-masuk tanpa irama konstan, dan bibir adiknya menempel di telinga kanannya,

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, _Dean_."

Penekanan itu...  
>Namanya yang kini disebut setelah 6 tahun menerima panggilan 'jalang'... memaksa imajinasinya bertindak sebagai penghubung bagi libido-nya.<br>Dan imbuhan 1 jari lagi sebagai pemenuhan porsi... sadarkan bahwa ia inginkan penyelesaian atas dramatisasi Acedia; inginkan pemenuhan lebih dan rasa kala tubuhnya merenggang di antara hidup dan mati; juga inginkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya memandang serpihan-serpihan kenyataan...

Masa depan.

Ia kini melempar dadu demi mengadu peruntungan atas pertaruhan lembar terakhir dari perjalanan bab kehidupannya, dan mengerang terbata,

"...Nggh... L-Lucy..."

Sam memejam erat mendengarkan pengulangan melodi panggilan "Lucy".  
>Sedang Dean meneteskan air mata di detik tekanan genggam di batang penisnya membawa detik klimaks seluruh perasaan, hati, jiwa, raga lepas membaur dalam kematian rancu seiring pecahnya seluruh pautan rantai dari Sam.<p>

Dan tepat sekelumit jeda, Dean akhirnya tersenyum.  
>Melirik pada geletak pisau yang berada tak jauh dan cekat beranjak mengambil sembari dorong pria di belakangnya hingga punggung disana merata di tanah; diikuti tindih rangkapan duduk pada perut,<br>Bilah ditekan dalam ke sisi kanan jenjang leher sang lawan, menyobek, dan darah dari nadi yang terpotong menyemprot; bercipratan abstrak di serpih-serpih campuran tulang dan bebatuan puing serta kenaan kerah dan jas serba putih.

Sam tak melawan.  
>Dan Dean tercengang tepat bibir tipis itu bergerak tanpa putaran suara,<p>

"...Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Lambang-lambang Enochian berpendar di sepanjang bilah yang tercemar lelehan merah segar; jemari Sam pegangi pergelangan tangan pria di atasnya dan menarik pergelangan itu hingga bilah pisau membelah leher.

Muncrat darah yang mengenai wajah Dean...  
>Kepala yang tergolek lunglai...<p>

_[__Kau ini... sungguh tak paham apapun, hm?__]_

_[__Tidakkah kau mengerti... perlakuanku padamu atas semua ini...?__]_

Ngiang suara merobek pikiran dan jiwanya bak sambaran petir. Dean memandang kosong pada wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi yang penuh percik darah.

Selama ini...

Sam _bukan_ Lucifer.  
>Maka Sam merasa dirinya <em>patut<em> melakukan seluruh rantai kekejaman; _harus_ menghapus seluruh ilusi... karena Dean _selalu_ Dean, dimanapun Sam berada atau bagaimanapun Sam meletakkan diri.

Ya, keduanya meratapi enam tahun serupa... dan terkukung dalam tempurung kekalutan serupa...  
>Seperti keduanya membebankan diri dengan sebuah kesamaan nyata,<p>

'Cinta'.

"...S-Sam...?"  
>Jemari kedua tangan yang basah oleh leleh cairan merah meraba dengan gemetar kedua pipi dari kepala yang setengah putus dari sambungan tubuh, "...Sammy...?" dan menyendoknya perlahan.<br>Bertepat para manusia bersorak atas motivasi kemenangan akan runtuhnya kejayaan para iblis, Dean curahkan seluruh teriakan parau seketika meringkuk dan memeluk kepala adiknya.

* * *

><p>"<em>...That I say, Soul of mine, who stayest thou?<br>Truly the anguish, soul, that we must bow  
>Beneath, until we win out of this life,<br>Gives me full oft a fear that trembleth:  
>So that I call on Death<br>Even as on Sleep one calleth after strife,  
>Saying, Come unto me. Life showeth frim<br>And bare; and if one dies, I envy him..."_

_– Dante Alighieri._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END.<em>**


End file.
